


only a genius

by chogiwarned



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (i'm not), Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Braces, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, THE FACT THAT THIS TAG DID NOT EXIST MAKES ME ANGRY, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, also, anyway, don't except something seXUal, hwang hyunjin is beautiful, i am too, i know you don't, jeongin has a crush on hyunjin, jeongin's legs are beautiful, like really fluff, lots of kisses, lowkey kinky, stays are pure, tho, unbeta-ed we die like mEN, well jeongin is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwarned/pseuds/chogiwarned
Summary: Hyunjin just wants tofeelJeongin's thighs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi so idk what to say  
> english is not my first language  
> i just read too much fanfictions but then  
> we need more jeongin in these  
> so here you go ig  
> (also: the title is from lsd's genius i love this song but it has like zero link w/ the work)

“Jeonginnie, can I ask you something weird?”

That’s how it started: with a honey-coated request, heavy with danger and dripping with softness. Somehow, it did trigger some cog inside Jeongin’s brain, yet he found himself strangely unable to say no to his adorable _hyung_.

The thing is: Hyunjin is beautiful. Not the ordinary type that softly punches you in the stomach when you realize that one is beautiful, but the kind that strikes you as soon as you land your eyes on him. That was Jeongin’s first thought when he met Hyunjin.  
Jeongin had just graduated from middle school, fresh meat ready to shit his pants in highschool. Hyunjin was a year above, assigned to give Jeongin a tour of the school building. And that didn’t help him get through his already blossoming crush, with Hyunjin being all kinds of nice and soft and sometimes borderline flirty.  
They somehow became friends afterwards, exchanging numbers at the end of the visit (well, it was more or Jeongin scrambling with his phone and Hyunjin silently watching with a pearly, soft smile and such an adorable laughter that Jeongin’s ears went red in embarrassment). The year difference never seemed to bother Hyunjin, who bolted in first year’s classrooms whenever he had the time.

It was supposed to be an uneventful evening, full of them lazing around on their phone and sharing socially unacceptable memes. Jeongin planned it to be kind of boring, at least pleasantly so. They had walked home together, Jeongin’s hands firmly buried in his pockets out of fear they would brush Hyunjin’s. It had happened, few weeks prior -- not a good memory, covered in stuttering apologies on braces-bitten lips and sugar-coated laughters.

But then, how foolish of him it was, to think that Hyunjin wouldn’t crush his plans and make new ones.

So here they are, splayed on Jeongin’s bed, when Hyunjin cuts the silence open with his seemingly weird request.  
“Yeah, go ahead?”  
Jeongin dug his grave with these very three innocent words.  
“You shave your legs, right? Can I see?”  
That was it. The sentence that locked Jeongin’s fate away and condemned him to an eternity of suffering and utter shame. He nods, careful and with a hint of fear in his eye. It makes Hyunjin laugh - he always liked to witness Jeongin’s misery, and especially be the cause of it.

“...You have to strip, you know? Just the pants.” Ah, yeah. That’s right. Swallowing the worried lump in his throat, he licks his bottom lip and feels his heart stuttering when Hyunjin’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue. This is going to be a total disaster, yet he can’t find it in himself to retreat. If Hyujin wants to feel his thighs, then so be it.

That’s how Jeongin undoes his button with trembling hands and scrambles with it, until Hyunjin -- being the impatient puppy he sure is -- decides to take the matter in his own hands and shoves the younger’s pants down his ankles on a blink of the eye. It has Jeongin screeching, his bottom lip swiftly caught in his braces; it kind of hurts, but he doesn’t even realize it, because Hyunjin’s fingertips are running on his legs.

“Hyunjin, that is most definitely not seeing. That’s touching, and I did not agr-- _huff._ ” Technically, it’s the softest sound ever, a mere gasp escaping through his parted lips. But in the heavy silence of the room, said gasp echoes strong as an ear-tearing moan, as if Jeongin had let out an obscene noise (which he had not).  
His reaction, albeit purely feral, seems to fit Hyunjin’s tastes rather than disgust him, considering he’s still feeling Jeongin’s legs -- even worse, his knuckles are now grazing plump thighs, dangerously nearing some sort of spot hidden behind Jeongin’s left leg. What is more frightening is the focused silence, Hyunjin swiftly caressing every inch of his legs without uttering a word. “Hyunjin.” No reaction, absorbed in his ministrations he doesn’t even register the younger boy calling him.

“Hyunjin! You’re freaking me out!” Jeongin steps back, chewing on his bottom lip with dusty pink on his cheeks. That’s when the air in the room shifts, slowly filled up with the bursting of Hyunjin’s embarrassment. He swallows the lump in his throat and, with deep red-colored eartips, panics. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Jeongin, I didn’t mean to scare you off, I… I mean, you have. Like. Pretty legs?” His voice cracks at the end and Jeongin lets out an incredulous laugh, suddenly very aware of his bareness -- he tries to grasp his pants but Hyunjin beats him at it, taking it out of his reach and plunging right over his friend.

Nervousness creeps upon Jeongin and he goes back to munching his lip, his so-call crush towering him -- he can smell the shampoo he uses with his bangs caressing his cheeks and Jeongin’s lungs seem to dysfunction, unable to breathe he just exhales an hybrid between a squeak and yet another laugh. Hyunjin’s fingers goes up to his lip and a frown graces his beautiful face, eyebrows arched and mouth scrunched in a soft pout. “Jeongin, stop chewing on your lip, I hate when you do that.”

And so Jeongin darts his tongue out to lick said lips and attempt to soothe the ping of pain -- yet again, Hyunjin beats him with his thumb, grazing the abused skin with the pad. It has Jeongin sucking in a breath, desperately trying not to lose his shit right here and there. Anxiety forces him to lick his lips all the same and, when he feels Hyunjin’s finger on his tongue, he kind of dies in the spot and tries to apologise.

But Hyunjin has none of it ; he just smiles, looking like a satisfied cat and daring to stick his thumb between Jeongin’s parted lips. He might have cut himself on the braces but doesn’t seem to care, as he grabs the younger’s tongue between two fingers and presses and something clicks in Jeongin’s mind and it’s soft but also kind of hot and -- he has to stop. “Hyunjin, what--” Except he can’t because, almighty and being the eternal tease he is, Hyunjin suddenly dives in and his lips are just _an inch_ away from Jeongin’s and somehow he doesn’t know how he’s still alive or even if he wants to be alive or to have his heart ripped off his chest.

“You know, Jeongin, you’re pretty obvious.” It’s a mere whisper, just above Jeongin’s cupid bow and he gulps nervously, waiting for Hyunjin to continue and end it all. The latter, taking his sweet time shifting on Jeongin’s lap, traps him between his legs and caresses his cheekbone, an arrogant smile gracing his gorgeous lips. “You think I haven’t noticed? I know how you feel. Well, I’ve known for a long time, but… I’ve been waiting for you to open up. Which you didn’t.” Jeongin’s mouth feels suddenly very dry and he _really_ wants to lick it, but that would mean licking Hyunjin’s lips and engage a kiss he wasn’t entirely ready for.  
But, once again, Hyunjin wasn’t willing to wait for him. Something like _I’ve waited long enough_ fanned over his face and then-- and then he feels soft, plump lips on his and his nails scape the sheets and he squirms a little, eyes wide open and heart beating like crazy. His ribcage feels ripped open, as if it was making room for another heart and he feels hollow and full at the same time.

There’s no firework, and it’s kind of awkward because of the angle, because of his lack of experience. He mirrors Hyunjin’s movements and tries to keep up with his rythm but Hyunjin’s so much better and he laughs against Jeongin’s mouth and Jeongin dies a little -- again. Because the kiss deepens and all of a sudden Hyunjin’s biting his lip ; not in an agressive way, applying just enough pressure to send tingles all across his body and something alights inside the teenager but he doesn’t want to dwell on it so he just _enjoys_. They part a few moments later with cheeks a little redder and laboured breath, Hyunjin’s thumb soothing Jeongin’s bottomlip.  
“So, will you tell me?”

The thing is, Jeongin has a lot of things to say. He wants to tell Hyunjin that he kisses a little like moonlight -- all soft yet somehow scary and kind of soothing. He wants to tell him that he tastes like sunbeam -- fruity and warm, sometimes a little sticky but not enough to be disgusting. He wants to confess that he loves feeling Hyunjin’s weight on his lap and Hyunjin’s hands on his thighs and Hyunjin’s lips on his and that he kind of wants to see how it looks if he bites him and how he would sound and also what it’d be like see hickeys blossom on the crook of his neck.  
But, the other thing is, Jeongin is not really skilled with words, especially under pressure. So, he panics. “You’re bleeding, Jin.”

It’s not a lie -- his lip was probably caught in the braces and now he’s kind of bleeding but doesn’t seem to care, unfazed by Jeongin’s attempt to distract him. _Well, here goes nothing._  
“Okay, I’ve had a crush on you since, like, forever. And it might have morphed into some kind of love, but I’m not really sure ‘cause I’ve never been in love and then I think I convinced myself that you liked girls and only girls so I think I kind of buried it and kept it inside? Well, I tried, at least.” He raises his hands and hides his face in it, trying to conceal his reddening cheeks but it doesn’t go well as Hyunjin traps his wrists around Jeongin’s head and then he’s kissing him again and Jeongin really needs to be warned if he wants to last at least a day or two.

This time it’s less rushed and Hyunjin takes his sweet time tasting Jeongin, just before letting his tongue trace the bottom lip and the sensation has Jeongin gasping, parting his lips on pure instinct. When their tongues collide it’s kind of like a car crash, the younger’s hands released and coming up to fist the older’s jacket -- he feels a lot of things at the same time and it goes from soft and cute to hot and bothering and then Hyunjin goes away because, _duh_ , he needs to breathe.

“Yeah, I think I’m in love with you too.” And it seems so simple when he phrases it like that, so natural when he pecks Jeongin’s nose and shifts to lie beside him. It seems so _Hyunjin_ when he intertwines their pinkies and laughs inside his neck, peppering soft kisses on the skin displayed and savouring each shudder that shakes the younger’s body.  
Maybe it was simple since their eyes crossed.


	2. not quite an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is me being a mess

hi angels i hope ure doing good!!! so this is not rly a sequel,,,, it's me seeking advices actually  
i was thinking (yes its pretty wild) about writing an actual sequel with halloween as aaaa theme but i don't really have any concrete idea, except one of them (hyunin i mean) being scared cuz im a sucker for hurt/comfort. so if anyone wants stg, do not HESITATE

also i want,,, to thank yall for the +100 kudos and the soft comments i wasnt prepared n still crying in the club n using dead memes---- so here you go, an awkward thanks from a random stay

LAST BUT NOT LEAST, i realized i couldnt rly be 'free' on my twi acc becauuuuse my irl friends follow me etc and. im not confident enough to tell 'em im writing fanfictions djejfjd so i decided to create a new acc!!! i dont know how to link something prettily so: https://mobile.twitter.com/chogiwarned im lonely and idk how to use twitter like the cool kids  
thats it folks hmu in the comments if you want a sequel of only a genius or another au halloween themed idk

THANKS FOR READING drink water and be well<333

ps: im also still working on the angsty au i was talking about earlier, still 2 chapters to go for the 1st part (hyunin) andddd a few for the second part (woochan)!!! minsung still hasn't a single chapter fkxnd im so SLOW

**Author's Note:**

> SO HOW WAS IT im highkey stressed i hope it wasnt too sexual i really wanted to imply that there will nOT be sexual activities between them til jeongin's ready (and well hyunjin too)  
> anyway if... you want  
> my twitter is like  
> @chogiwarned  
> but its like super new cuz i dont use twitter at ALL but i need friends :((( ok that was pitiful  
> id like to say kudos and comments are appreciated but then again do!!! as u please i dont wanna force anyone lmao
> 
> ALSO!!!! im working on another big project w/ mainly woojin/chan, hyunjin/seungmin and jisung/minho (3 different chaptered works) so uwwwu if youd like to know more abt it idk hit me up  
> a warning tho: there will be (whispers) a n g s t  
> thanks for reading!!<3333


End file.
